


rock'n'roll requiem

by netweight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netweight/pseuds/netweight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html?page=1&style=site">3 Sentence Ficathon</a> prompt, "Erica/Stiles, dance on our graves."</p>
            </blockquote>





	rock'n'roll requiem

She puts the girl she used to be to rest on prom night, gets the guy, schoolyard crush, rolls him over and rides him hard, wham bam thank you ma'am, and, after, pulls him up to stand on the unmade bed and leans in, wraps her arms around his neck and sways to the music from three stories below, because, if she's going for clichés, she might as well get her dance too.  
  
"Don't think this means anything," she warns, because he's that stupid type, the kind to fall head over heels.  
  
He bites back, "Yeah, I wasn't planning on putting a ring on it," but then mutters, "you'd be likely to chew it off," and she snorts, can't help it, and it might not be the adoration he had for Lydia (Erica wonders when was it that he put that childhood dream away) but he's got that goofy smile on his face and maybe, she thinks, maybe this might just be the beginning of something better.


End file.
